The proposal
by vbfandragonballz
Summary: Vegeta's proposal. One shot.


Vegeta had decided.

And once he had decided something Vegeta never changed his mind.

He made his way from his training room down to her lab. "Woman!" He yelled across the room to the blue haired beauty. "You will accompany me this afternoon!"

Bulma's intelligent eyes never even lifted from the contraption in front of her. "Ask nicely and I'll consider it." She said casually as she tightened a tiny screw.

"I am a PRINCE, woman! I do not 'ask nicely'!" He shot back.

She finally put her screwdriver down and turned to face him, one hand on her hip, eyes full of defiance. "Well you'd better LEARN to ask nicely if you expect me to just drop everything and go with you. Where are we even going all of a sudden?"

"That is not your concern." He folded his arms across his chest and lowered his chin to meet her gaze with his own practised glare.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head, a new flirtatious aura surrounding her. "A surprise, huh? Sounds interesting. Ok lover boy, I'll come."

Vegeta turned on his heel /'Lover boy'?! Curse that woman and her insolent mouth!/ "You will meet me in front of the GR in one hour. " he shouted as he stomped away.

An hour and 20 minutes later Bulma sauntered out of the Capsule Corp dome to find an angry prince leaned up against the GR entrance. She smiled and walked over, unapologetic. "Well, shall we get going? I'm a busy woman you know. "

Vegeta scowled "Perhaps you would find your schedule easier if you showed up to appointments on time."

"Oh I ... Waah!" Bulma's next jab was cut short as Vegeta slid his arm around her waist and shot into the air.

"Vegeta! How many times do I have to say don't just fly me around without warning!"

The ground became a blur and Bulma grabbed her hands around Vegeta's shoulders instinctively. She knew very well that there was zero chance he'd drop her. And the scientist in her knew there was no way her body could withstand these speeds if he didn't extend his ki around her. She was perfectly safe. But she still didn't want to just let him get away with it.

"What's wrong with taking the car now and then, huh?!"

"Silence woman!" came the gruff reply "Your primitive vehicles are slow. Weren't you just complaining about being short on time?"

"Well, where are you taking me in such a hurry?!" She yelled.

Vegeta stopped and landed softly. "Here."

Bulma looked around. It had been the middle of the afternoon when they left. Now it was a brilliant, starry night. Which meant... they must have circled at least a third of the way around the globe.

/He's gotten faster again./ She shot him a begrudging sidelong look of acknowledgement. She couldn't help but be a bit impressed. Vegeta puffed up to stand a little taller, his eyes filling with pride at the unspoken complement from his woman.

Bulma felt warmth from her right and a faint glow caught her eye. She looked to see that they were standing on the edge of an active volcano.

"Uaah!" She lost her balance in her panic and nearly fell in. He caught her effortlessly and put her back on her feet.

"Clumsy human." He muttered to hide the little grin that crept to his face as he felt her clinging to him gratefully.

Bulma suddenly realized he had just saved her life, making her dangerously close to 'owing him one'. She quickly pushed away and tried to regain the upper hand.

"Well we 'clumsy humans' don't tend to hang around in places like this. What on Earth are we doing here? You know the whole 'mysterious getaway' thing was kinda sexy at first but now I'm just over it! What are we here for?"

She poked a finger into his chest "If you think you're getting laid on a volcano you've got another thing coming mister. "

"Vulgar woman!" Vegeta blushed against his will. "I did not bring you half way around the planet for a simple mating session."

"Oh really? Because as I recall a CERTAIN saiyan prince once wanted into my panties so bad he-"

"**ENOUGH**!" Vegeta yelled but the little blush on his check told her she'd won that particular round.

Bulma quieted with a smirk, arms folded over her chest. That same defiant, battle ready spirit permeated every inch of her.

"I wish to get this over with as quickly as possible woman. Cease your incessant prattling." Vegeta met her gaze squarely, never backing down from their eternal battle of wills.

Without warning he suddenly let out a roar and ascended to super saiyan 2.

Bulma's eyes took a second to adjust to the bright light emitting from his body. /What is he up to?/ She wondered.

As she watched in confusion Vegeta suddenly knelt on one knee and drove his hand into the hardened lava rock. He pulled out a fist sized lump. Without standing up he wrapped both hands around it and began to roar again. A bright light emitted from between his fingers as he continued to pour all his strength into the rock.

After a few seconds he stopped, seemingly satisfied. He looked up at her, that same intense stare he always wore looking even more determined coming from ascended aqua eyes, and held up a clear-ish sphere.

Bulma looked down at him. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "Oh WOW babe! Did you just make a diamond?! Holy heck it's **enormous**!" She reached out and took the rock from his hand, holding it up to examine by the light of his ascended body.

A smirk crossed his features "Then you accept?"

"Huh?" Bulma was still distracted by the shiny new diamond. She couldn't wait to get it back to the lab. "Accept what?"

A small vein popped out on the kneeling super saiyan's forehead. He leapt to his feet, straightened arms with clenched fists at his sides and a furious expression on his face. "What do you MEAN 'Accept what'?! I followed your pathetic ceremony to the letter! I knelt in the DIRT like a weakling! I gave you the ridiculous shiny rock! Now I will NOT be kept WAITING! WILL YOU MARRY ME OR **NOT?!"**

Bulma stared at him in shock. "M-Marry..." Her eyes widened and she fumbled to keep from dropping the diamond.

She looked from Vegeta to the rock and back.

Suddenly her mind seemed to catch up. "W-We'll it's about time!" She finally regained her composure, her hands moved instinctively to her hips. "Did you think I was just going to wait around forever? A beautiful, successful woman like myself has a lot of options you know!"

Vegeta folded his arms. "Your answer woman. Or I will withdraw the offer!"

"Well..." She smiled flirtatiously, completely unfazed. "I suppose that whole 'making diamonds with your bare hands' thing might come in handy one day... Plus you ARE pretty amazing in the bedroom... I suppose I'll accept."

Vegeta smirked, stalking towards her in his usual predatory fashion. The bright light emitting from him disappeared as he returned to his base form. Bulma blinked, blind in the sudden darkness.

A second later she felt a warm arm wrapping about her waist as Vegeta pulled her in for a deep kiss, which she happily returned, sliding her arms around his neck and running a casual hand through his hair.

Bulma pulled away. "I have a condition."

Vegeta stared up at her, slightly annoyed that she was wearing high heels today. "What now woman?"

"None of that "until death do us part" nonsense in our vows. Gosh if we have to get married again every time one of us dies it'll lose all the romance."

Vegeta grinned. "Your terms are acceptable."


End file.
